Power Ranger New genouration
by smarklez
Summary: The power rangers kids face the nilock as the new genouration. Compition winners as power rangers. Co-written by Xider.
1. Chapter 1

**Shaun and Jenny**

"It was a very hot day today, and since it was summer, most children were spending it in the pool. however some people didn't have that luxury. Shaun and Jenny were forced to stay home because their parents didn't let them out till they got back from work that night.

That day in the stuffy house was worth it since tonight they were planning to go out for dinner in the cool summer night. while the kids were getting changed and arguing among themselves, the phone rang. Emily was right there so she shouted "I got it , i got it." and started to chuckle as her daughter slammed the phone down in the living room. However, her quick burst of mirth quickly changed to one of horror and worry when she heard what was being said. Her husband came out of their room and was starting to look for his keys when Emily gripped his shoulder and squeezed as hard as she could.  
Emily hung up the phone and looked at her husband worried. the look she gave him made him worried. "was that who i think it was?" Mike says with a quiet hope that its not what he thinks it is. His hope was crushed as she nodded her head, now he started to panic for his family."

"Jenny, Shaun" she yelled. Jenny comes running around the corner her black hair flowing behind her. They hear Shaun yell, "What." Emily turns to Mike, "He is just like you when you were young." Mike grins and says, "So I'm not young any more. SHAUN COME HERE." they here him groan as he walks into the room. Mike wraps his arms around Emily and starts, "You both know your mom and I were power rangers. Well, the Nilock are back and it's time for you to take our place." A happy smile glows on Jenny's face while Shaun glare at his parents and says, "Could you have not told us earlier! It's my last year of high school, I'm about to start my life."

Jenny frowns and faces here twin, "SO your telling me, you the big bad Shaun is afraid to protect the world for selfish reasons." Emily smiles seeing her only daughters tactic is working. "I'm not scared or selfish and to prove it ,count me in." He says faces his parents and continues, "So what am I the red or the gold." Mike laughs and stats, "Nope your filling my shoes and becoming the green ranger." Emily and gives them both their morphers and zords and faces Jenny, "And you my dearest are going to be the yellow ranger" Jenny's face lets out yet another glowing grin.

Mike starts talking, "You two are going to meet the other rangers at the same place we trained and lived when we were younger." Emily faces them and continues for Mike, "Don't worry about being the only one not to know what's going on before we left to start our own lives we all agreed not to tell our children. We were all hoping the Nilock would be gone forever. Now go pack your bags we will drive you to the old Shiba house." They both nod and run too their rooms.

Jenny is neatly folding every thing she can fit in her bag. She brings her bag out to the hallway and sees Shaun's bag filled to the brim with unfolded probably dirty clothes in it. Jenny calls her dad to help her with her bag. Shaun grabs his bag and throws it into the trunk with stuff spilling out. Mike sets Jenny's bag in the trunk and gets into the drivers seat. Emily is already in the passengers seat with the kids in the back. You could see the look of concentration on the kids face.

**Rebecca and Zack**

Antonio gave his wife Cecelia a quick look. Them being married for 20 years new that meant they needed to talk. Cece nodded black hair getting in her face. They both got up and went into the kitchen leaving their kids in the living room watching a movie. Antonio saw the look on his wife's face. "Let me guess, its starting again?" She just nodded.

"Jayden just texted me. The Nilock are back and they need them as rangers. Emily and Mike's kids are on the way to the old Shiba house right now." Cecelia gives Antonia a sad look and says, "Are you sure their ready Rebecca is not even 18." Antonia looked at her with an encouraging look, "I know you are scared about losing them but Zack is the oldest on the team and you know how protective he can get about people he cares about." Cece smiles worry still evident on her face.

They walk into the living room and pause the movie. Both kids heads snap towards their parents. Antonio knowing his wife could not do it starts the conversation, "Something we never told you is we were power rangers. Gold and purple, us and 7 other rangers fought against an evil force called the Nilock and it's time for you to take our place." Both teens faces filled with joy. "So your telling us we get to kick Nilock butt and we get super powers AWESOME!" said Zack. "Well not quite right," started Cece, "You don't get super power and it's very hard work. You will be staying in a house with 7 other rangers. Zack just so you know you will be the oldest in the house not counting whoever your mentor is that week." Cece finished. "So because I'm the oldest am I the leader." Zack screeched. "No, that's the red rangers job, you my boy are the gold ranger." Zack still had a smile on his face and Rebecca started talking, "So what ranger am I? Are there other girls in the house?" Cece answered, "You are the purple ranger and yes there are other girls and boys in the house."

Zack raised one eyebrow at the word girls. Antonio sees and laughs while bringing out a black case with the Zords and Morphers. Antonio hands them to his kids and tells them, "Go pack we are leaving in 20" At that both kids rush to their rooms. Antonio and Cece look at each other and kiss.

When Zack got to his room he packed all his Polo shirts and pants really quick making sure to leave room for his football and hygiene products. He ripped some posters off his walls that had his favorite quarterbacks on them. He rolled them up and set them in his bag.

Rebecca stopped at her bathroom for some items before going into her room to pack. When she got to her room she grabbed a small bag only packing the essentials and all her favorite band shirts. She fixes her hair and makeup real quick and look at her watch to see that her dad is probably waiting for her and Zack. She grabs her bag and runs out to the car and see's just her dad waiting so she hops in the front seat.

After Zack is done packing he hugs his mom bye and sprints to the car trying to get to the front seat only to see his sister in HIS seat. He shrugs and plasters his cheeky smile on his face and hops in back. They whole care ride the kids are bouncing off the wall and they pull up to a beautiful house and see a tall man waving towards there dad. A tall girl that looks like the man catches Zack's eye and they get out off the car.

**Even and Elizabeth**

Lauran was cooking her family dinner when her husband Kevin comes in dripping wet. At first she was mad but, then she saw the look on his face. "What happened? Where are the kids?" she asked while looking out the window at the pool hoping the kids did not drown. Kevin shows his phone to her she see's it's a text from Mia. She opens it and the color drains from her face. "How do we tell them," she asks while rubbing her face with her hand trying to hide the tear she shed at the though of her babies in danger.

"For once I don't know. I suggest we flat out tell them." Lauran nods and hugs her husbands wet body. Not caring she was getting wet. "We will tell them to pack a bag not telling them what for and at dinner we will tell them what's going to happen. We will both drop them off because I want to see my brother and nieces. I wonder who he picked to be the red ranger?" Kevin gives her a look that says, "We both know that's not why you want to go."

Kevin called the kids in, "Elizabeth, Even come in and pack a bag we have a surprise." They both rush in to pack bags. Lauran and Kevin share another quick worried look. Kevin helps his wife finish up Dinner. Half way threw setting the table he hears music blare from his son's room. Kevin finishes setting the table and walks towards his son's room. He doesn't bother knocking and taps Even on the shoulder. Even falls backwards and looks up at his dad, "Hey dad, what's up" Kevin look at him and sarcastically says, "Besides your music the sky. Turn it down. Dinner should be done in 5 minutes. Got your bag packed?" Even sat up and looked at his dad dragging out his sentence, "Yeeees Daaaad."

Kevin left the room and 5 minutes later called his kids into the dinning room. They all sat down in there spots and started eating about half way threw dinner Lauran Decided this was as good a time as any, "Kids we have something to tell you. Me and your father used to be power ranger and the what we used to fight is back. It's time for you to fill our shoes and take the spots as the White and Blue rangers." I was silent for a second. Then both kids burst out laughing. "You can't be serious. You almost had me for a second. Where'd you get that one?" said Elizabeth. Even stopped laughing when he saw his parents faces his jaw dropped. His mom continued, "Yes, I am completely serious." Now both there jaws where open ready to catch bugs. There dad left the room for a second and came back in with a black case. "These are your morphers and zords they will help you along the way. Even you are the blue ranger and Elizabeth you are the white. I trust both of you will keep your team safe." Nether replied and dumped the plates. Their parented motioned for them to get in the car both had yet to say a word."

** Beau**

Beau was beating on his drum letting out aggravation. His sister has officially been missing for 6 months. 6 whole months and their was nothing he could do about it? His mom said one day he would help. His mom said he had to wait. Well his was ready hadn't he waited long enough. His beating got louder and harder. He was sweating because it was a hot day and he was putting all his energy into the drums.

Sarina was already having a ruff day. It was an anniversary but, not a good one. It was 6 month since her baby went missing. It only got worse when she got the call. Tears streamed down her face when she listened to the words being spoken to her from her baby sister she put in the same danger she is about to put her son so many years ago. Her husband Stuart came into the room and saw his wife's tears. "Is it time?" he asked. All she could do was nod. After 5 minutes her tears slowed. "I am going to lose another baby," she whined. "No no no sweetie he is going to save the world. Save our baby girl."

She nods and picks her self up off the ground. She walks to her sons door and knock. He stops his drumming. "What mom? Are you okay?" Beau asks seeing the tears on his moms face. He gets up and hugs her. "Honey it's time you help your sister." said Sarina. "How am I supposed to help." asked Beau. Stuart comes in with a black case. "You are going to be part of a team called the power rangers. You are the black ranger. There are 8 other ranger and the red will lead you against the Nilock. The same force that took your sister." said Sarina.

"So I'm going to be running around with colorful idiots that have no idea what we are up against," Beau said as he glared. "Do you want to help your sister or not?" said Stuart. "Yeah I want to help!"

Said Beau. He got up to pack a bag. He can only fit is key bored and his acoustic guitar. He comes into the living room and sees his mom waiting at the door. He carries his bag out to their tiny car and gets in the passenger seat. His mom waves to Stuart and they leave.

About half way threw the trip she starts, "I know your mad but, you are staying were your aunt, our friends, and later me stayed at called the Shiba house." he nods anger still laced a crossed his face. They pull up to a nice house and he gets out going to the trunk. His mom and him walk up to the house and knock. His uncle Mike comes to the door and leads him inside. They get to the living room and everyone looks at him. He only recognized 2 of the teens.

**A/N first chapter. Red ranger and Pink ranger will find out in the next chapter. Again Xider helped me write this. Also in the next chapter they will all meet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maddie and Nevaeh**

Jayden was worried. No he was terrified. His baby girls are going to be fighting Nighlock with a team. His youngest is going to lead that team. Take is place. He taped on Mia's shoulder and she turned to him. She saw the look on his face and said, "They are back it's time. We tell them together then I go and clean the old house up." Jayden nodded and yelled to his daughter, "Maddie go get Nevaeh and bring her inside we need to talk." Mia looked at her husband and leaned into him. "We have a perfect family." She whispered. Jayden whispered back and gave her a kiss, "I know."

Maddie quick put on her jean jacket and ran off to the creek she new she would find her sister at. She was right and she saw her sister splashing around in the water. "Nevaeh, dad and mom want to talk," she yelled down to her younger sister. Nevaeh yelled back well putting on her shoes, "What did we do this time." Maddie shrugs and starts walking to the house with her sister running behind her.

They got to the house and went to the living room and saw their parents waiting. Jayden's face filled with worry as he began., "There comes a time when you need to fulfill your destiny. Your destiny is calling. You will take me and your moms place as power rangers. The pink as a ranger and the red to lead the team." Maddie's face is excited yet shocked as she says, "So I'm leading a team as the red ranger against what?" Mia looks at her daughter and sighs then says, "Actually your dad and I decided Nevaeh was a better choice to lead the team against the Nighlock." Maddie nods and Jayden faces Nevaeh, "You are leading a team of 8 people Maddie the pink ranger, Shaun the green ranger, Jenny the yellow ranger, your cousins Even and Elizabeth the blue and white rangers, Zack the gold ranger, Rebecca the purple ranger, and Beau the black ranger." Their dad lifts out a black case and hands each of his daughters a morpher and zord. "Go pack a bag and meet me at the car." Jayden says. The girls runs off while his wife leaves for the Shiba house to start cleaning.

Maddie got into her room packing all of her clothes into 2 bags. She grabs a 3rd bag packing a lot of her books and all of her hygiene products. She finds room in one of the big bags and stuffs the small on in it and jumps on her bag while zipping it.

Nevaeh rushed into her room packing all of her art supplies and work first. Then she packed her clothes and others things she carried her bag to the car and left it in the truck and went back in side to help her sister carry her massive pile of bags. They all get into the car and arrive at a clean Shiba house. Nevaeh and Maddie rush in to find the biggest rooms. After they are done setting up their rooms witch they will have a roommate with. Nevaeh goes out to the front and waits with her dad a car pulls up and a guy with brown hair comes out and a short girl with black hair and a purple streak fallows her brother. Antonio starts talking to Jayden, "Hey bud, these are my kids Zack and Rebecca." Jayden nods and smiles, "This is Nevaeh my youngest and Maddie is inside somewhere. Zack there is a room next to Nevaeh's and Rebecca you can bunk with Maddie. Nevaeh show them the way." Nevaeh and Zack break the eye contact they were holding. "Um, okay. Nice to meet you Antonio." says Nevaeh as she walks off with Zack and Rebecca close behind. "Rebecca this is your room. My sister is inside have any questions ask her. Zack your room is next to mine so come on." Says Nevaeh. "So how old are you," asked Zack.

"17, here is my room so there is yours." said Nevaeh. "Want to help me unpack," Zack questioned. "Sure, what ranger are you" Nevaeh fallowed. "The awesome, spectacular, gold ranger. What about you?" asked Zack while handing Nevaeh posters to hang up. Nevaeh sighed and said, "I'm the red ranger." Zack smiles and says, "Really, cool. Good thing I'm on your good side." Nevaeh smirked, "So your on my good side news to me." she kept a strait face. Zack frowns and she burst out laughing. Zack catches on and laughs too.

They hear the door shut and Nevaeh's name called. "Better go get that, BRB" Nevaeh says as she leaves. She runs to the living room and sees a boy and girl with black hair the girl had brown highlight on the lower layer of her hair. "Nevaeh this is Shaun and Jenny the green and yellow rangers. Can you bring them too their rooms? The black ranger requested to have a room to himself." Nevaeh nodded and said, "Yeah um, this way. Jenny you will be sharing a room with me and Shaun you're right next door with Zack." Shaun nodded and went into the room next door while Jenny walked into her new room. "So Jenny do like our room." Asked Nevaeh with a smile. "Yeah, can you show me around the rest of the house. If you don't mind me askingwhat ranger are you?" Nevaeh smile a cute cheeky smile and says "Ill tell everyone what ranger I am when we are all here. Lets grab the boys and go into the living room." Jenny nods and they head next door and knock, "Hey bro, meet Nevaeh and I in the living room." said Jenny threw the door. "Lets grab my sister and Rebecca," request Nevaeh as she walks towards the end of the hall. "Hey Maddie grab R and meet us in the living room to wait for the other 3." says Nevaeh. The door opens and all 4 girls go into the living room and see the other 2 boys. They all sit down and start talking. Zack keeps scooting closer to Nevaeh. Everyone but, Nevaeh notices and glances at each other with smile on their faces. They all talked and asked question. Lucky for Nevaeh nobody brought up ranger colors she wanted to get to know her team before they thought of her as a leader. She only told Zack because she feels like she can trust him.

A knock at the door stopped all conversation. Jayden opens the door and all 4 people came in. Nevaeh and Maddie jump up to go hug their cousins. "Maddie can you show them where they are going to stay." asks Jayden. She nods and the 3 of them walk off. "Dad you didn't tell me 2 of the ranger were my cosines." says Nevaeh while trying to glare and failing miserably.

They came back into the living room and all conversation started back up again. The power ranger colors came up only to be interrupted by a tall teen, the tallest one here, with platinum blond hair to come in. "Every one this is Beau." introduces Mia. "We know" Jenny and Shaun say in unison. "How do you guys know each other," asks Zack. "We are cosines." answers Beau. "Now we got that we are all related to someone in the room out of the way introduce your self like, Hi I'm Elizabeth the white ranger and my favorite thing to do is swim." says Elizabeth while pointing to Even. Even complies, "Hey, I'm Even the blue smuf and I love to play guitar." Next Jenny goes, "Hey I'm Jenny the yellow ranger and I think I'm pretty good at singing." Rebecca starts, "What's up, I'm Rebecca but you can call me R. I'm the purple ranger and I like to sing but, I love gymnastics." Beau reluctantly stated, "Beau, Black, Drums." Maddie is next "Hey I'm Maddie, the pink ranger and I love to cook." All the adults beside Mia and Jayden laugh at memories. Shaun goes, " Hey I'm Shaun and I am the green ranger and I love to draw." Nevaeh smiles at that making Zack a little jealous. He ignores and goes, "Hey I'm Zack the one and only gold ranger and I'm a quarterback." Zack smiles at Nevaeh seeing her smiley reaction. Finally Nevaeh stands up and says, "Hey I am Nevaeh, I love to draw like Shaun and I'm the red ranger."

Every ones mouth beside Zack and Maddie's fly open. "She can't be the red ranger she is a GIRL G-I-R-L." Beau protested.** (A/N "No," Jimmy protested comment if you get the reference.) **Everyone in the room gives Beau a disappointed look because this is the first time any one saw Nevaeh look sad. Nevaeh looked down with a frown and sat down. Zack rubbed her lightly on the back while rethinking his dissension as he gets a glare from Jayden. Little to forward thinks Zack but continues any way just to spite Jayden.

Sarina tells off Beau, "Beau, you know all to well there can be a red ranger. Nevaeh I know you are perfectly capable of being a red ranger." Nevaeh looks up with hurt in her face and walks out with Zack and Jayden following saying, "No, he is right I already had my doubts"

They get out side and Jayden asks Zack to go get a glass of water and says to Nevaeh, "I don't like him watch out for him." Nevaeh smile up at her dad, "You say that about every boy." " I know and I will say it forever. Now what's up" Nevaeh sighs and says, "I just don't know if I can live up to you or any other red ranger ever." Jayden has a sad look on his face and says, "Nevaeh is we didn't have 100% faith would you be the red ranger right now?" Nevaeh smile and says, "I compelled to say yes just to ruin you pep talk." Jayden smiles back and hugs her, "Stay away from boys your to good for any one." Nevaeh walks away shaking her head." Mia comes up behind Jayden and wraps her arms around him while say, "She sure is her dads daughter isn't she." Jayden turns and looks up at his wife, "No she is my baby girl who I will never want to let go." Mia gives a cheeky grin and say, "Just like my grandpa said to me. We will lock her in a cage so she can never date." Jayden chuckles feeling love for his wife as he pulls her on his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

Nevaeh walked into the room all heads turn towards her. She smile and says, "I'm okay, just over reacting." Jenny stands up and drags Nevaeh out of the room glaring at Beau. They get into their room and see another bag. "Of course my sister would put the extra person in our room," complained Nevaeh. Jenny sighed and encouraged Nevaeh, "Nevaeh that was no over reaction any girl in there right mind would react the same way or worse. Heck, I was offended and ready to punch him. Even the guys had a look of shock on their face. Did you see how Zach's reacted." Jenny knew Nevaeh was okay when she did her signature smile. They walked back into the living room and see Mia but, not Jayden or Beau.

"Mom where's dad." Nevaeh asked. Mia laughed as she answered, "Showing all the boys here what happens when you mess with a retired red rangers baby girl." Nevaeh sighs and runs out side after her dad. She see's him with Beau pin down on the ground ready to punch saying, "You say anything that would hurt my baby girl again you will get a lot more than this." Jayden was about to make the punch but Nevaeh tackled him and started yelling something she hardly ever did, "DAD STOP THIS IS COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY." Mia came running out hearing her youngest yelling and see's all 3 on the ground. Nevaeh runs up to her mom and hugs her explaining what happened into her ear.

Mia's temper exploded she dragged Jayden away to lecture him. Nevaeh helped Beau up and into the house saying sorry over and over again. The adults see Beau with a black eye. Zack has a look of horror on his face. They rush over and help Beau. After about 15 minutes. Jayden comes and apologizes, "Look I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I might be a little over protective." The other adults just nod.

Later that night after all the Adults went home except Emily, Jayden, Mike, and Mia. All the teens were sitting in Jenny, Elizabeth, and Nevaeh's room. At about 6 o-clock an alarm goes off. Jayden comes running into the room. It's time to play your part. Go to the park just outside town

.(MAGICAL NORMAN TIME SKIP)

They were in costume ready to fight whatever came their way. Luckily this park was never really busy. "There he is go," Nevaeh ordered. The other rangers nod. **(Prepare for a horrible fight scene) **Even ran behind the Nighlock. Shaun gave him a boost and Even landed on his back. Even jumped off his back flipping and slashing the Nighlock right down the middle. The nighlock stumbled back enough for Maddie to get a few good hits in. "Zach, Shaun lift Rebecca up and throw her towards the nighlock while I slide in behind and hit him," Nevaeh advises. Zack, Shaun and Rebecca nod and get into motion. They do their part and Nevaeh does hers. The monster yells out and brings out a shell. The nighlock looks into Rebecca's eyes. Fear fills her face and she gets sucked into the shell.

"Becky." yells her brother. The Monster calms down. Nevaeh yells out another order, "Even and Jenny you two get the shell back the rest of.." Nevaeh was cut of by the monsters yell. As it screams it charged at Nevaeh. He hits her leg. Nevaeh suppresses a scream. "Now you know not to mess with me red." the nighlock screeches with his gruff voice. Even run to Nevaeh and carries her to a near by tree.

Zack gets out of shock and back into battle taking the lead, "Beau, Shaun get the shell. Jenny and Elizabeth keep hitting the Nighlock while not getting caught. Maddie help Even protect Nevaeh." They all nod but Beau protest, " Who put you in charge?" Zach was getting annoyed, "Does it really matter. One of our team members is captured and our LEADER has a sprained ankle. I know you have issues but, this is NOT the time to deal." Beau just snarls and move on. To avoid the shell breaking the Nighlock throws it up. Beau notices and goes for the shel. He jumps up trying to catch it but is hit down by the monster. Nevaeh is the only one who can see him get hurt so she limped over to him trying to help him gets up and shakes Nevaeh off making her fall to the ground. "Hey I was just trying to help," Nevaeh complains. The Nighlock's skin starts cracking, "I'm drying out better get back." He jumps through a gap in the side walk.

Shaun comes over to Nevaeh helping her up, "We need to get back and ask our parents what we should do to help Rebbeca and wrap Nevaeh's ankle."They rush back to the house. Rebecca sent a message to Mia telling her to have a medical bed ready. Mia asked who for. Jenny never answered.

They entered the house Jayden rushed over to see who was hurt and how bad he see's Nevaeh leaning on Even and helps her over to the couch. Mia comes in and analyzes the problem. She comes back in and moves Jayden out of the way so she can wrap Nevaeh's ankle.

Antonio asks, "Where's Rebecca." Zack has a distant look on his face and says, "The nighlock got her." Beau see's this and actually feels sorry for the guy. Antonio has a sad look on his face and goes into the kitchen. Jayden follows behind his best friend. Zack goes into the room with the alarm. He turns it off right before it alarms the rangers of the nighlok. He heads to the location ready to make a deal with the nighlok and betray his team for his sister.

**A/N**

**Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer. This was zackattack1 for the plot. His plot finishes in the next chapter or two. Between school and sports chapters will take awhile to update but this is in my top 3 stories so it will be updated before a lot of others. Chapter plots are open.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zack ran towards the south side of the city. He see's the monster with a shell in his hand. Zack morphed around the corner and walked calmly toward the Nighlok. The nighlok raised his arm to attack "Wait, I want to make a deal," Zack shouted back. The nighlok lowered his hand and said, "Why should I trust you." Zack looked down, "Because you have my sister." The monster smirked. " Sure we can make a deal, you help me kidnap the black. I give you your sister. I want you on my side" Zack looks up at him. You could see he was processing.

He looks up with grief in his eyes, "Yes." The monster let out a cry of victory. Zack muttered to himself, "You have not won yet, once my sister is safe you are so dead for touching her in the first place.

Nevaeh stood up, "I'm going to go look for Zack he seemed pretty out of it and I wanted to talk to him," Nevaeh said with a blush. Everyone smirked. Nevaeh ran around the house looking for Zack. Nevaeh ran back into the living room, "He is gone I'm going looking for him." Beau stood up with his usual glare, "Just leave him alone to pout. You think I don't hurt after having lost my sister for over half a year." Everyone's face softened except Nevaeh's as she stormed out the door.

Elizabeth stood up and rubbed Beau's back as he held his head in his hands. Elizabeth whispered something in his ear. The stood up and went to Beau's room. "Hey it's okay. You have every right to be hurt," whispered Elizabeth. Beau shed a few tears and said, "You know I have never cried in front of anyone but, my mom."

Elizabeth said, "Well you can cry in front of me I will never judge you." Beau look down and pondered his next question, "What's it like to have a crush on someone." Elizabeth blushed and hoped he asked her for a reason, "Well you feel like you want them to hold you when your sad, to laugh with when you're happy, and to be with you on Valentines day." Beau nodded and looked at Elizabeth with deep thought, "How do you tell them?" Elizabeth smile and took a risk, "Like this," she said while leaning in for a kiss. Beau didn't back away or flinch he just went with it. The broke apart for a second Beau said, "Let me try." he leaned in again and locked lips. Jenny, Even, Shaun, and Maddie burst threw the door, Maddie said, "Hey dinners … Wow um when did this happen?" Jenny and Beau blushed, "Um like a second ago," the said in unison. The crowd awed.

"Now that thats out of the way lets go eat," said Elizabeth trying to change the subject. They were walking when Maddie quickly says, "We never told dad about Nevaeh and Zack." Jayden turned the corner, "What about Nevaeh?" Shaun stepped up not have a leader here, "Nevaeh she went after Zack." Jayden Gets an angry look on his face and storms out.

(Nevaeh after she left) Nevaeh P.O.V

I ran out the door I need to find Zack. We don't know the monster could be after him or already have him and I might like him so there is that. I run around for hours in the rain. I'm soaked and running around town like an idiot looking for a cute guy I met like a day ago.

I finally see Zack but, he is talking the nighlok. Talking not fighting what? I hear Zack say yes. No no no no this can't be happening. It's been a day and already one of my rangers is going to the dark side and becoming evil. He looks down and tries to walk away. I run up to him and grab his shoulder he turns around and see's the worry evident in my face. "Um Nevaeh I can explain," he starts. I start to yell, "Explain what that you're betraying your team for your sister. Yeah I understand that, but if you gave us a day we could have saved her." Zack looked at her feeling anger that I am not being sympathetic so he starts to yell calming down as he see's tears well up in my eyes, "Just one look I know you might hate me for betraying you and it's not that I won't come back but if you except me back as second in command again I'll come back when I feel my sister is safe." I don't know what to say so I mumble, "Please Zack don't do this to us. Don't do this to me." He looks at me with his adorable puppy eyes and I run. I run as fast as I can to the park.

I sit down on the bench and think. Someone comes up behind me and puts a jacket around my shoulder I look up and see Zack and he says, "I'm not evil I'm not. I don't know why I agreed to trade my sister for Beau. We are a team all of us not just me and my sister. I will put off the deal I promise just, help me get my sister back." I nod feeling a little better. Behind us I hear a twig snap. We turn around to see the other rangers. Beau and Elizabeth start yelling at us and lecturing us. I feel a little insecure so I lean into Zack. Wondering if it's a little too forward. I look up and see a protective look spread across his face and him putting the jacket a little more over my shoulder.

He starts to yell back when my dad comes up behinds us and says over everybody, "Stop what is going on?" Beau speaks up right away with incorrect information, "Zack made a deal with the nighlok to trick Nevaeh into capturing her and I so he can get his little sister back. He chose one member over two others he does not deserve to be a ranger." Elizabeth nods her head in agreement. I speak up for the jumping to conclusions, "No, yes Zack made a mistake of making a deal with a nighlok to trade Beau for his sister but dad when you were young and stupid you would have done it for Aunt Lauren or Mom." Dad jumped back at my tone and Zack looks at me offended and whispers, "So you think I'm stupid." I suppress a laugh look up at him and whisper back, "Would I let you be second in command if I really did?" Dad looks at us with suspicion at our whispers.

Out of no where the monster comes thru a crack behind us. "So gold ranger you came thru here's your sister back." Rebecca comes out unconscious. I yell towards my dad, "Get Rebecca and you safe you are not a ranger any more we got this." he sort of has a sad look on his face but carries Rebecca out of here. We all morph but as soon as Zack morphes his a weird sound happens and a new zord appears in his hand. It's dark. Do you think.. No. Zack looks up and says with a chuckle, "Guess I'm light and dark now." I shake my head and start saying orders, "Shaun and Even attack from the front. Elizabeth and Beau form the back Maddie and Zack you two throw me in the air so I can get a good hit on top." Everyone follows my orders as I run back and charge towards Zack and Maddie. Zack and Maddie lift me up mostly Zack though because of his strong quarterback arms. I hit the Nighlok unevenly. I need to ask Rebecca for some help with acrobatics. I call out another order, "Everyone come here we need to connect our weapons." they all nod and come after I back away from the monster a bit. We combine our weapons and are ready to shot when Even yells out, "Get your zords ready they have more than one form." We shoot and he is down for I second Shaun says, "Zack without Rebecca we are a zord short your dark zord is going to need to be used but, you need to have self control and don't let it consume you."

Zack look at me and I say, "He's right" We all bring out our morphers and call our Zords. Before Zack calls his he starts to glow trying to combat the darkness that is about to enter his system. We are all in our zords when I use the symbol power my dad taught me to use. We all come together. I'm in the middle with Zack on my right and Even on my left. We start fight in the zord. The nighlok makes a big hit and is about to knock us over when Maddie makes a move that saves us.

Zack gets more involved and tells everyone to make a symbol power that should defeat the Nighlok we listen to his advice and it works the symbols appears in front of us hitting him over and over again until he finally explodes.

We all appear on the ground and head home Beau and Elizabeth both glaring at Zack. We enter the Shiba house and see Rebecca walking around. Zack runs up and hugs her. I smile at them I love seeing Zack still caring. I look over at Beau he has a jealous glint in his eyes. I know he misses his sister what I don't expect is for Elizabeth to give him a kiss on the cheek. Zack, Rebecca, and eye look over at them like they turned into giant apes and Rebecca says, "I get put into a cramp shell come back and this is what I miss. Anything happen between Nevaeh and Zack." Everyone starts laughing except Zack and I as we get deep blushes on our face. He is not even comparable to mine though. I feel I sneeze coming on.I sneeze a kitten sneeze (**Real problem for me by the way it's not as cool as it sounds) **Zack comes over with a box of tissues and feels my forehead i say in response, "I'm okay it was just a sneeze. He nods and snickers fill the room. You know I didn't think I liked change, but I like this change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zack's pov**

Today we all agreed we would just chill. I'm okay with that, but I have a game today. I walk back into the living room after getting my glass of water and say, "Hey guys I have a game at 6 today want to come?" Even and Shaun say, "Yeah we'll come." and Nevaeh said, "I'm up for it. Are you going?" Her question was directed towards Beau,Elizabeth,Jenny, and Maddie because she already knew Rebecca would come.

"Why would I watch a trader play a stupid game," Beau says. I glare at him. Jenny trying to change the subject says, "I am not really into sports." Maddie just mumbles a barely audible, "Sure i'll go." I nod and look towards Nevaeh when she asks, "What are your team's colors." I smile at Nevaeh because she just can make anything better, "Purple and gold." She nods and smiles, "You guys want to play some volleyball."

Everyone nods and she says, "Okay Zack, Maddie, and Even on my team. Elizabeth, Shaun, Beau, Rebecca and Jenny on the other team." We all nod and head outside to set up the volleyball net. Shaun and me set it up.

**Nevaeh's pov**

While Zack and Shaun set up the volleyball net I wave towards Elizabeth so I can talk to her. "Hey Lizzie over here." She comes over and sits next to me. "What is it Nevaeh." I just look down and mumble trying not to offend her, "Why are you mad at Zack?" She looks at me like I'm stupid and sarcastically says, "I don't know maybe I'm not mad at him for agreeing to trade my boyfriend for his sister?" I just sigh and walk over to the volleyball net. I take a spot up front so I can spike the ball. I throw the ball Maddie so she can serve because we have less people. The ball goes up in the air and everyone misses. After the game I realize half of us have never laid a hand on a volleyball.

We head back inside and sit on the couch. "Maddie, Elizabeth, want to help me cook dinner before the game?" I ask. They nod and we all stand up. We get in the kitchen and I get out everything to make homemade pizza, garlic bread, and salad. I look towards Elizabeth, "I will make the salad I got no cooking skills whatsoever. That's Maddie's territory." They both giggle at that. Maddie speaks up, "Elizabeth planning on doing anything with Beau?" Elizabeth shrugs and replies, "I don't know he is still new to this whole dating thing," she looks towards me, "What about you Nevaeh planning on doing anything with Zack." I look over at her and give me the same look she gave me earlier, "What happened to his new nickname, trader." Elizabeth snarls, "I was trying to be polite because I like you and not your boyfriend. I didn't know you could be such a brat." Maddie looks up and says with a joking tone, "Duck and cover shots fired."

We hear someone actually duck in the living room. We all burst out laughing. I say, "You know you're right I am being a brat and Zack and I are not a couple." Elizabeth smiles and gives me an apologetic look. Jenny comes in with her hair all messed up and says in a sarcastic manner, "You thought it was completely safe to say shots fired in house full of teens who are constantly in danger. Nice one Madds." we smile and set the table. I stroll into the living room and say, "Dinner's ready."

We had a quick dinner because no one wanted to talk instead of eating. After we eat I go into my bedroom to get ready. I put on a purple and gold skirt that was mostly purple and some gold leggings to even it out. I throw on a purple polo shirt inspired by Zack. I put my hair in quick pigtails to look more peppy. I run out into the living room and whisper to Maddie where I'm going and she nods.

When I get back people are putting on their shoes about to leave. Even looks at me and asks, "Where you been." I just smile and tell a white lie, "Just went for a walk." Everyone nods and we start heading to the game. When we get there the teams start doing warm ups. The game starts sooner than expected and Zack is doing great. He is an excellent quarterback.

During the third quarter our team get cocky and be start getting behind. I cheer as loud as I can to try and motivate the team. I can tell Zack heard me because he flashes me a smile. It's the end of the fourth quarter and we are down by six. Zack is running down the field ready to catch the ball and he… makes a touchdown. The stands cheer and the game is soon over.

After Zack comes out of the locker room in fresh clothes I run up and hug him while getting glares from the cheerleads. I hear them whisper some nasty things I would rather not repeat. I pull Zack's arm towards the road while saying, "Follow me I have a surprise." He nods and I look over to Maddie signaling her I'm leaving. She smiles and turns back towards Rebbeca.

Zack starts asking questions, "Where are we going? What do you mean surprise." I just look at him and give him a slight giggle. We finally get to the creek and I open my backpack and lay a blanket down. "Wait one second while I run to the house." he nods. We were right outside my house I normally stay at. I change into a pretty red dress with gold and silver sparkles on the bottom half. I let my hair fall acrossed my left shoulder and go outside.

Zack jaw drops when he see's me. He smiles his perfect smile and says, "Was this the surprise. Good thing I brought a surprise for you." he hands me a fortune cooking. At first I was confused then I opened it. It read _Will you be my girlfriend? 3. _ I smile and nod while cuddling up into his side. The moon is right above us and I lean over and kiss him. "You know if you ever break my heart my dad will kill you," I say. He over dramatically gulps and say, "Well we will just have to be together forever." I smile again and the night ends. A great night ends.

**A/N sorry it's sort I was kind of rushed.**


	6. Chapter 6

Shaun's P.O.V

I saw Nevaeh and Zack walking up to the house holding hands. I start scowling. Yes, I have a crush on Nevaeh. She is just so … perfect. She likes to draw, she has beautiful blue eyes, and she is a good person. I don't known how Zack got her. I mean he is a stereotypical jock. A girl like her wouldn't be with a guy like him... right. I need to come up with a plan and quick before I lose her to Zack for good.

Maybe I can ask her if she wants to go to the park and draw. Yeah we go to the park and complement each others art. She relizes a guy like me with a sole and a sense of art is way better than a guy who wants her for her title. I need to make a move and I need to make one quick. There is no one better than my best friend Even to help me. I walk over to the kitchen were Even is eating a banana. I hate it when he opens it from the wrong end. If monkeys open it one way we should too. I tap even on the shoulder and say, "Nevaeh and Zack our back and holding hands." He looks over to me with a shocked look on his face and says, "You like Nevaeh."

I look down to hide my blush and say, "Well, is it that obvious." He smirks and say, "Well it is when you waltz in here complaining about her holding another boy's hand." I lightly punch him in the arm and he over exaggerates and throwing self off the chair and roles on the ground in 'pain'. I smile and help him up while explaining my earlier plan. "Well I suggest you ask her tonight and introduce it as a friend outing since she is probably dating Zack. She is too nice of a person to cheat on him, but when they break it off because they can't stand each other you will swoop in a make her feel better while her dad is beating Zack to a pulp." I smile and go to the living room where Zack, Rebecca, and Nevaeh are talking about the game. I sit down and feel butterflies in my stomach. What if Zack beats me up. What if she smacks me. What if her dad finds out. I hope none of those happen especially the last one.

I bring up the subject, "Hey Nevaeh you said you like to draw right." Her eyes light up and she says, "Yeah, I love it. I don't known where I would be without it." I smile so far so good. I continue, "Well, I'm going to the park tomorrow to draw would you like to join me." Zack shoots daggers at me from across the room. I just smiled cheekily and give him a look so he knows what I'm doing. "Yeah how about we have picnic," I saw hopefully. She shares a look with Zack. She says while trying to make this the least disappointing, "I don't know if you wanted this to be just us, but could Zack and maybe Even come with us." Zack gives me a challenging look. "Um yeah I guess, but maybe we could spend a little time just you and me," I stutter. Thankfully she does not look at Zack and anounced, "Sure thats okay. Zack, Even you up for the park tommow. While Shaun and I are talking you two can throw a football around." They both nod. Zack seems satisfied.

Jenny who just walked into the room says, "Jayden said we need to get to bed." Nevaeh looks at her and says, "It's so weird hearing my dad's first name. It makes me feel like he is a real human." We all laugh knowing she is joking. That's another thing. She is funny. The only thing that bugs me is she is so stubborn and lets Zack make her decisions. She is the leader!

I walk into our room and do a flip into my bed just to show off to Zack. I have to admit he shows me up and uses a power symbol to flying into his bed. After he does this he copies my cheeky smile from before. He uses another symbol power to turn the light off.

I wake up in the morning and hear rustling in the kitchen. I look around my room and everyone is here except Zack. I walk into the kitchen and see both Nevaeh and Zack covered in flour and eggs laughing. Nevaeh blushes while still laughing and exclaims, "We tried to make pancakes. Yeah, I have the cooking skills of my mom. Why did Maddie have to get all our parents good traits." I was going to complement her, but Zack beat me too it, "I think you're perfect." She smiles and leans into him. "Well I'm going to go take a shower," she says and turn toward the girls bathroom. As soon as she leaves Zack turns to me and says, "I don't know what you are trying to do, but dudes it's not cool. She is MY girlfriend. I think you're cool, but doing this isnt. Just leave the flirting to a minimum." I shyly nod. I go change into my training close and go to the training room and start warming up.

Everyone finally gets hear and Jayden walks in. Okay today we are working on gymnastics. "As far as I known only Nevaeh and Rebecca have training in this. Anyone else?" says Jayden. I raise my hand and he says, "Okay how about we have a little fun today. We have two teams. You have 2 hour to come up with a routine. The team leaders will be Nevaeh and Rebecca because they have the most training. Shaun you can be on Nevaeh's team because she has less experience than Rebecca. Rebecca's team will be her, Zack, Maddie, Jenny, and Even. Nevaeh's team will have her, Shaun, Elizabeth, and Beau. I tried to put most siblings on opposite team so we stay competitive. Nevaeh's tea in the dojo. Rebecca's outside."

The other team leaves and Nevaeh starts, "Okay I want to see our best quality when it comes to gymnastics. For example, I am best at flips on the ground and in the air. If you can't do something then you won't do it in the routine. I can't use a trampoline or balance beam. We will start by me doing a flip then you trying." She starts will a simple round off, transfer's into cartwheel, then does a summer salt. Nevaeh,Beau, and I can do it, but Elizabeth is not very good at round off's. Nevaeh notices and say, "Okay everyone but Elizabeth can do the basics. Lizzie it's okay can you do flips in the air?,"She nods, "Okay thats what we will do next. If you need a boost you can use a trampoline or someone with help you into the air."

Jenny walks over to the trampoline and does some complicated tricks in the air. We applaud and it's my turn. I do a frontflip and a back flip, but can't do anything else. Nevaeh still has her traditional smile on her face and encourages me to keep going. I try one more time and do it! Not as crisp as I would like, but i did it. Beau goes next. He does okay doing moderate flips nothing to complicated. It's Nevaeh's turn but she does not go to the trampoline she ask Beau and I for a boost. We toss her up in the air and does a very complicated trick and lands perfectly. "Don't feel bad if you can't do that yet. I was in gymnastics for 8 years and cheerleading for 5," Nevaeh says.

We do a few more test than start on the routine. I have a lot of flips and things on the ground. We also throw the girls (primarily Nevaeh) in the air. Finally the 2 hours is over and we go outside for the competition. I see Jayden, Mia, Emily, Dad, and Antonio. Jayden starts talking, "Okay we will be judging you individually and as a group we will add up your totals. Rebecca's team will go first." We all nod and they get into positions. They are doing great besides Even and Jenny have a few slip ups. They are doing there finally and Zack is a few moves behind. The finish while breathing heavily. The parents huddle together and Emily stands up, "Okay Rebbeca you get a 9.3, Zack you got a 6.9, Jenny and Even you both got a 5.8 and Maddie you got a 7.3. As team you got 7.02. You total score is 42.12. They all nod and congradulate each other and wish us good luck. We do our routine. We nail it. Nevaeh did great. I loved watching her hair flow behind her. After we are done we are all jumping around. We quiet down as Dad stands up, "Alright. Nevaeh you got a 9.7 you are the highest overall score. Shaun you got an 8.9. Beau you got an 8.6 and Jenny you got an 7.9. Your over all group score is 8.775. Your total score is 43.875. You win. As a prize you don't have to run a mile. The rest of you get start after lunch.

We walk into the kitchen and start eating. "You guys want to meet us at the part," asks Nevaeh. The nod and Nevaeh and I start toward the park. We get there and she sits down and gets out her sketch book. I set my easel in front of the lake. She is leaning against a tree wearing big nerd glasses. Her nose is scrunch the tiniest bit as she focuses on her drawing. I start painting getting lost in each stroke. I take a step back and I see it's done. Nevaeh is still sitting there in her sweatshirt that is way too big. The arms lightly graze her fingers and she draws.

I replace my canvas and start painting her. I feel so powerful while painting her. I finish just as she does. I sit next to her and see her drawing it's of me painting. I smile and show her the painting. Her eyes well up in happy tears and she hugs me, "This is amazing. I notices the secret word with in the tree bark." It's true a hide the word muse in the bark. Zack walks up with a rude look on his face. Yet, not even Zack's sour mood could change mine.

**So hope you guys like it finally updated. Who would you rather have Nevaeh date Zack or Shaun?**


End file.
